


Doorknob

by vox_vocis



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pipeyna - Freeform, jason grace gets an honorable mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vox_vocis/pseuds/vox_vocis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, doorknobs break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doorknob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katelyn My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katelyn+My+Love).



> I really love writing about these dorks.

“I thought you were working late.”

Piper’s arms were crossed over her chest, words short and clipped. She stood in the middle of the main room of the apartment, glaring daggers at her girlfriend in the doorway. 

“I was,” Reyna said simply, putting down her purse and removing her coat, not quite noticing Piper’s anger.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” Piper was trembling now, rage threatening to bubble over.

“I’m not lying.” Reyna’s tone was too calm, much too calm. 

“Oh, really?” Piper took a few steps towards Reyna, whose brow was wrinkled in concern. “Because I called you at the office earlier, and you didn’t pick up. So I called Jason, and he didn’t pick up either. So I called another one of your coworkers, Gwen, I think? And she told me that you and Jason left on time. In fact, she told me that she saw you both walking into a hotel across the street. Care to explain?”

“Wait, you think-...” Reyna shook her head a little. “Piper, there is no way that I would ever cheat on you. Especially not with a guy, and especially not with Jason.”

“Right.” Piper took two more steps towards her. “Because you’ve never dated him. Ever. Is that correct?”

“We dated for a few months in college, okay?” Reyna said, raising her hands in frustration, then letting them drop to her sides. “But that was before I came out. And didn’t you end up sleeping with him?”

Piper shook her head a little, running her tongue across her teeth. “After you two were broken up, need I remind you. And neither of us were in serious relationships at the time.”

“Piper, do you honestly think I’m sleeping with Jason?”

Piper shrugged her shoulders. “I think you’re keeping something from me. And I think your coworker saw you two going into a hotel when you were supposed to be working late. So I think that you have some explaining to do, or else I’m going to assume the worst.”

Reyna shook her head. “I can’t explain this, Piper. I’m sorry. But you have to believe me when I tell you that I’m not sleeping with my coworker.”

“Don’t lie to me!” Piper was across the room in a second, standing with an inch of space between her and Reyna. “If you don’t tell me the truth, Reyna, we’re done.”

“Piper-”

“I’m serious. If you don’t tell me what you were doing with him, we’re over.”

Reyna opened her mouth to speak, then closed it, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, Piper. I can’t tell you.”

Piper’s lips pressed into a thin line. She stared at Reyna for a few seconds before turning on her heel and walking into their bedroom. She slammed the door with a crash loud enough to make Reyna wince, and the apartment seemed to rattle. And then a smaller noise as the door’s knob hit the ground. Reyna cursed under her breath. If Piper wanted to get out of there, she would have to figure it out herself. Reyna walked across the room and sat down on the couch, picking up her book from the coffee table and opening to her page.

She was another chapter and a half into her book when she heard Piper’s voice. 

“Hey… Reyna?”

Reyna smirked a little, not even looking up from her book. “Yes, Piper?”

“Could you maybe put the doorknob back in the door?”

“When you apologize for accusing me of cheating on you, then maybe I’ll help you.”

There was a pause for a few seconds. “I’m not apologizing, Reyna. I’m only asking you for help because I need to pee.”

In spite of herself, Reyna chuckled. She got up and grabbed a small toolbox from under the sink, then knelt down in front of the bedroom door. “Only because I don’t want you to pee in our bedroom.”

“Is it still our bedroom? I was under the impression that you were going to be sleeping on the couch indefinitely.”

“Don’t push your luck, McLean. I could always let you pee in an empty water bottle.”

Piper sighed. “Okay, okay…”

Reyna picked up the doorknob, examining it. “I think it’s missing a screw. I’ll see if I can find it.”

She checked the carpet for the screw for a minute or so in silence, before Piper spoke up. “I’m still really mad at you, you know.”

Reyna rolled her eyes. “I know. I can’t find the screw, so I’m gonna grab my readers, okay?” Without waiting for Piper’s response, she got up to get her purse, then returned to the door, crouching down again. She removed her reading glasses from a case in her bag and put them on.

“Are you wearing your glasses?” Piper asked through the door.

“Yeah, just put them on,” Reyna answered, turning her attention back down to the carpet. 

Piper huffed. “You know it’s hard for me to be mad at you when I’m thinking about you in those things… Not that a pair of glasses makes me forgive you.”

Reyna finally spotted the screw on the floor, and she picked it up with two fingers. She took a deep breath before speaking. “I didn’t cheat on you, Piper. I know what you think, but I really need you to trust me.”

“And why exactly should I trust you?”

Reyna bit her lip, debating what to do for a few seconds before taking a small black box out of her purse. “This is why.” She removed the engagement ring from the box and held it up to the small, circular hole in the door.

Piper was silent for a few seconds. “...You-”

“The hotel across the street from the firm is really fancy,” Reyna explained. “There are seven different shops on the first floor. One of them is a jewelry store. I asked Jason to help me pick out the ring because we’ve been friends for years, and he knows you really well. I told you that I was working late so we could have time to pick out the ring. I was going to ask you in two weeks. I’d planned this fancy, romantic dinner that I was going to cook, and I was going to set it all up on the roof of the building, and I’d even hired a violinist. But I guess now works too.”

“Reyna-”

“Piper McLean. I love you more than you can possibly imagine. I’ve loved you ever since the moment I first met you. And I know that sometimes we argue, and sometimes we can be stubborn beyond belief, but I cannot imagine somebody better to spend the rest of my life with. So, will you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

For a few excruciating seconds, there was only stunned silence. And then Piper placed her index finger, the only one she could fit through the door hole, on top of Reyna’s. 

“Yes. Oh, god, of course yes.”

Reyna’s face broke into a wide grin. “Yes?”

“Yes,” Piper said, smile clear in her voice. “Reyna?”

“Yeah, Pipes?”

“Hurry up and fix the door so I can kiss you.”


End file.
